Deep Urges
by harryronlover
Summary: Ron and Hermione battle to sustain their urge to be all over each other. However holding it for so long may make it explode.
1. Chapter 1

**Deep Urges**

**Disclaimer: OMG! Just realized I'm not the Harry Potter genius author. Who would've guessed?**

Chapter One

Ron and Hermione were sitting side by side on the common room couch. They were both supposed to be studying, however, Ron's mind was in a distant land. He was reflecting on the past six years of his life and how he had battled with mixed feelings for Hermione. He was so confused. This was the reason he never confessed his feelings for her. He wondered if what he thought was love, was just a strong infatuation; nothing too serious.

Ron had read somewhere that a persons gaze would tell if their was a connection between those two people. Just a spark between them would tell Ron all he needed to know about his feelings for Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"All this studying is making my eye itchy. Is ther a spell for this?"

Hermione turned to face Ron and gently held is eye open. She breathed a small current of air into his eye. All the while, Ron was staring intensely at her.

"How does it feel?" she asked

Ron was too lost in her eyes to answer her question. Hermione repeated herself.

"How does it feel, Ron?"

Coming out of his trance, Ron began to blink his eyes wildly and Hermione let a small laugh escape her mouth.

"I suppose it does feel..."

Ron paused. He felt it alright. He felt as though a magnetic field was drawing him closer to Hermione through her eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He began to lean forward and forward and...

"Ron!"

"What?"

"You never said how your eye was feeling."

"Oh , uh, yeah, yes. It's alright now thank you.

"You're welcome," she replied and resumed her studying. Ron returned to his distant thoughts to devise a plan to tell Hermione his feelings without experiencing the embarrassment of a flat-out "I love you"

**A/N:Chapter Two will be up shortly if you are willing to read. This is my first time writing a fan fic. I normally just review stories, not write them. Any who I know nothing really happened in the first chapter, but it will develop. I am open to suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Deep Urges

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will no matter how much I wave my wand**

Today was an important day for Ron because it was an important day for Hermione. She had a major Advanced Arithmancy exam that determined the fate of her future. Hermione had asked Ron to wait for her so that they could bear the news together. These days, they rarely bothered Harry.

Finally, the door to the Arithmancy room opened and students poured out into the corridors. Ron looked through the the stampede of students, but could notsee Hermione. Suddenly there was a tap on his back and Ron was face to face with a beaming Hermione.

"I passed with a nearly perfect score. I had one mishap that I'm disappointed about, but not that much. Thanks for waiting. We should get ready for prefect duty."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ron said unenthusiastically.

They walked to the common room, retrieved their badges, and started roaming the corridors. At one moment, Hermione thought she saw Ron actually doing his duty by reprimanding a 4th year for running through the corridor. She felt proud of him for a second until she realized he was asking the boy for the candy that he was running with.

"Ron, you're supposed to set an example."

"You set enough example for the both of us," replied Ron with a smile.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She loved that smile. She just wanted to jump into his arms and hold him forever, but she couldn't. She was not that kind of girl.

"Ron, if I let you eat that candy, I will have failed in my responsibility as a prefect to confiscate it."

Ron ignored this last statement from Hermione and began to open the candy. Hermione snatched the licorice wand out of Ron's hands, while Ron stood open-mouthed.

"Hey, give that back!" exclaimed Ron.

"I can't. I must confiscate it." replied Hermione.

Ron made an attempt to snatch the candy out of Hermione's hands but failed. She had whisked the candy wand into the other hand before Ron had a chance to grab for it. They continued this activity until the wall ended their wild merriment. Now Hermione didn't have any place to move since Ron was blocking her. Ron advanced toward her and held on to the licorice while she held the other end. They were inches apart and fighting over a piece of candy (go figure). Hermione wanted so bad to just tug as hard as she could on the licorice and pull Ron right up to her and kiss him tenderly, but she wasn't that bold. Finally, Ron succeeded in getting the licorice and munched on it hungrily.

"You're such a...oh never mind," started Hermione.

"I'm a what?" asked Ron.

"You know, even when you're disobeying the rules, you still make me laugh."replied Hermione.

"I do?" questioned Ron with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah you do."

They both were silent for a moment and looked down at their feet. Hermione looked up and thought she saw Ron gazing at her, but she ignored it and resumed speech.

"Well standing here isn't going to help us catch any more unruly students with candy."

Hermione saw Ron grin at her joke and they both began walking down the corridor.

A/N: If you want chapter three, hit that button and review me! (I know you liked that rhyme I just wrote).


	3. Chapter 3

Deep Urges

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: My therapist is helping me distinguish between the real JK. Rowling and myself**. **It's so** **hard!**

**This chapter gets steamy!**

The tension was building up. Ron and Hermione were unseparable. Well almost (only because Harry was really stressed lately). Ron technically only followed Hermione to class and on prefect duty. They became better friends and had less fights (surprisingly).

Ron sat in the boys dormitory gazing into nothingness. Harry sat up on his for poster and looked questioningly at Ron.

"What are you looking at, mate?"

Ron didn't answer. He continued staring into oblivion.

"Ron," Harry repeated. "What are you looking at?"

Ron snapped out of his trance.

"I'm not looking at anything. I'm just thinking."

"Okay, who are you thinking about? Hermione?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I've seen you two together almost all the time."

"We're only together because we don't want to bother you. You've been very busy...and stressed."

"Are you sure that's the reason, because I've been free all week and everytime I ask you to come with me, you've passed me up for something of Hermione's."

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know you were attracted to me that much."

Harry laughed and then turned stern again.

"But relly, mate, who were you thinking about?"

"It was nothing really," Ron replied. "And why does the question have to be 'who'?"

"Whatever, Ron," said Harry annoyed.

They both sat in silence until Ron finally spoke up.

"I think I'll take a walk.See ya Harry."

Ron got up and walked out of the boys dormitories. He really was thinking of Hermione, but he would never admit that to Harry. Ron was so caught up in his daydream, he didn't realize where he was going. He forund himself on the grassy school grounds heading towards a large oak tree with a low jutting branch. He sat down on the side of the branch, but then heard a shuffling sound. He turned around and saw a tuft of bushy, brown hair swaying in the wind.

"Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione heard the sound of Ron's voice and her eyes lit up. Unfortunately, it must've blinded her because she turned around and her forehead hit the protruding branch.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron.

He stood up and went over to the other side of the tree. He found Hermione holding her head and laughing.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said, still giggling.

_"She still looks cute even when she's hurt", Ron thought._

"Here, let me see," said Ron.

He took Hermione's cheeks in his hand and blew on her forehead just like she blew on his eye the other day.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's okay," she answered.

Ron blew on her forehead again. However, he began to kiss her forehead on the left, the right, and the middle. He then moved his lips to the curve of her nose and then to her cheeks. Hermione wondered what was going on. _"Is he trying to kiss me?" she thought._ She decided to let Ron continue and see what would happen.

Slowly, but surely, Ron moved to her lips but gazed into her eyes for final confirmation. Her eyes showed no opposition, so Ron leaned in, but felt warm lips meet his! Had Hermione closed the gap or did he go all the way? They both did not know. They only knew that their hearts were racing and their palms were getting sweaty. Ron leaned more into Hermione and brought her body down on the ground beneath the oak tree. His arms were around her back and her fingers ran through his flaming red hair. They were enjoying the moment, caressing each other, hoping that they could do this forever, when suddenly, a voice interrupted them.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but how was that for a chapter. Steamy yeah! I had to give you guys something good after a long absence. I hope you like it. Please review (I'm on my knees).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deep Urges**

**OMG! I am so sorry i haven't updated in FOREVER! I blame it on the looming presence of school during the summer and the beginning of school this year. I was just going to forget about updating but i looked at all my wonderful reviewers and the people who put me on their favorites list(ur a loser but i love you, connieewing, writerchick13, and xoxluvablexox ) and i decided to do it for you guys. You made me come alive! (PS. someone let me know when the door to JK rowlings website opens)**

**Disclaimer: I, Mrs. Not JK Rowling do not have possesion of the greatest series known to man! **

**Chapter Four**

"So that's what you were thinking of," came the voice of Harry.

Ron and Hermione quickly broke apart and looked guiltily at Harry.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said nonchalantly. "What've you been up to?"

"Well, I was going to ask you two the same question, but I've already seen my answer."

Ron and Hermione both put their heads down in embarrassment.

"For your information, I've been in my room thinking about some things and I've been lonely because my friends have been ditching me for snogging class."

Ron and Hermione look at each other again. Harry continues.

"Since you two seem to be getting good marks in this class, maybe you guys can teach me a thing or two."

With that, Harry walked off and laughed all the way back to the boys dormitories. Ron and Hermione were left with silence, embarrassment, and a deep urge to snog harder than ever.

"So," said Ron

"So," replied Hermione.

"What happens now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to happen."

Ron paused a moment, gave Hermione a sneaky smile and then spoke.

"This," said Ron as he grabbed Hermione by her waist again and kissed her to the ground. Once they stopped for air, Ron started to kiss Hermione's face and neck and collarbone. Hermione felt as though it was finally time to be bold and take charge. She flipped Ron to the ground and began to kiss his neck and face. She then slowly moved to his lips and began to to kiss him feverishly. All of their caged in feelings were poured out into their "session" to the point where there seemed to be no end. They felt so much love and compassion for each other that they didn't know how to control it. How could they control it when it has been built up for so long?

**A/N: A lot of kissing isn't it. There's more to come and some drama too! Tune in for chapter 5 coming up next! (You get to read it if you review)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deep Urges**

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry it took soooooooooooooo long for me to update. Hopefully I haven't lost any faithful readers. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting ever again. Here's Chapter 5.**

It was only yesterday that Ron and Hermione had confessed that they liked (and possibly even loved) each other...through action. The hard part was expressing it in words. Ron never said anything he really felt...ever, and Hermione was hell-bent on keeping her strong-willed reputation. So, breaking down to a softee just to confess her feelings was out of the question.

Things were slightly awkward since they could no longer hide their attraction to each other and it didn't help that Harry had caught them. Ron was sitting in the common room trying to sort out his feelings when Hermione walked in heading towards the portrait hole.

"Hermione," Ron called. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," she replied. "What about?"

"About yesterday. What I did was not like me. I guess it was just out of impulse. It was extremely random...I didn't know why it...well I do but...Idon't know why you or if you..."

Words had failed him. "I hope you understand what I'm talking about."

There was silence.

_"Is he trying to say that yesterday was an accident and that he didn't mean to do it?"_ thought Hermione.

"Hermione?"

Hermione didn't respond. She got up and marched angrily out of the portrait hole.

**A/N: I know it was short, but I will explain everything in the next chapter once I find time. It's my senior year and things are piling up. I've already been accepted to 4 out of 7 schools that I applied to. Now all i have to do is apply for tons of scholarships to pay for it. School work is adding to my problems also. I promise to get the next chapter out soon. Always remember to RWR (read, worship, and review)**


End file.
